The Dancer's Game
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: A ballet that is played to a certian Decepticons game, the rules are is his own...much like the lone dancer he now holds, but with every bad guy there is a good...but perhaps it is not the light that wins in this play. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dancer's Game**_

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 1: The Lone Dancer

Author's note:

I don't own them…but can you just imagine if I did! There is no pacific point in the timeline where this takes place, it's just a story I came up with. I thought someone could use a little love, so here it is. Contains Sexual implications.

He never understood why she was there, a annoying anomaly there to be in the way of what was to come, as though she could do anything about it…but he couldn't help but watch her…

He watched her dance when she thought no-one was looking, out in the rain that never seemed to touch her as she did her ballet. A twirling figure in the dark, a dance for those who welcomed the shadows, those that dwelled in the night…there she would be the lone candle, the sole dancer that the gloom ran from…away from her light that bounced around and reached into the darkest corners to reveal to all what was there…

For a time he would watch her in her play, always the swan…but never the princess…she was always to dance alone…perhaps no-one is able to keep up with her fluent steps upon the concrete path she performs on…

He wondered if he could match those steps, to perform the ballet with her as one, to take the leaps that seemed she would not reach by herself, to take away the solitary ballerina from her lone ballet into a duet where two figures forever gracefully move…

But he knew he would never take the chance, never to take the hand of the wild dancer and lead her into his dance, away from the dark she lights up, away from the shadows who are her only fans, away from the gloom that waited for her to fall and her candle to be blown out…

He could never have her, she wasn't to be captured…it would break the dance that was so well rehearsed…a dance that he should never have saw performed…a dance that was meant for the dark and not him…

Though he did fit into the shadows as one of their own…it would not change how it was supposed to be…she was a light…something his kind where never allowed to have…but desperately wished for…He could only watch…and that was his place…the lone observer to the lone dancer, each in their own rightful places…nether announcing themselves to the other…

That was how it was supposed to be…no interference, no meeting, no collision with each other…two worlds separated by an invisible wall built up from the years of damage done to both sides caused by a war without an end…

But fate is a mistress that seeks out the ways to twists the roads and paths into a colliding roadwork of others, tonight was the night for a game to be played with the two players of the ballet…

As she danced and as he watched…fate was running toward them, ready to break the barrier between the light and the dark at full force…

She turned at a sound that was heading towards her, a sound that shouldn't be heard in the night…the sound of an ending life caused by the rain she so loved…and by someone's interferences caused by an accident that happens on raining nights and driving teens…

He couldn't let it happen, not like this…a performer of such great talent should not be taken out of the play in such a way…the dancer would be saved by him and off he would take her…away from the scene…away from the finale…

It didn't hit him until he was nearly back at his base that he was actually carrying a small organic in his servos…he looked at his hand where she was safely cupped in, like a jewel that was more precious then the others…he was careful not to break her…

He looked around to see if anyone was looking…but did it matter if they did, who was going to stop him now?

He opened his hand to finally gander upon his prize, he smiled as he saw she had fell asleep in his palm, a soft breath came from her to indicate she was still breathing.

He gently touched her with one digit, he could feel her soft skin…a unnatural texture from where he was from…but one he seemed to enjoy as he stroked her face gently…

His mouth was open halfway in awe as he examined her, then he blinked when the fact finally hit him…he had her…he actually had her in his servos…the tiny ballerina that he had watched perform in the dark was now his…

He chuckled to himself and closed back his servos around the figure gently, if he had known it was that easy without any consequences, he would have done it earlier.

He would keep her, she would be his and only he would be allowed to ever witness her ballet, and she would only dance for him…no-one else was to touch her…no-one else was to watch her…she was his and only his…his lone dancer…

So what ya think, my peeps? Who is the mysterious bot in the dark, hopefully you already know who the chick is. Anyway if you got some ideas, throw them at me, it's always a good to hear from ya.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Dancer's Game_

**By: MyNameIsJag**

**Chapter 2: New Pet**

**Author's note:**

**I don't own them…but can you just imagine if I did! There is no pacific point in the timeline where this takes place, it's just a story I came up with. I thought someone could use a little love, so here it is. Oh, and Sari is around the age after Transwarped…maybe older…like 16...17...however old you see her fit… Sexual Intentions Implied.**

"**Wake up, come on now, I've been patient enough." She blinked at the voice that somehow broke through her sleep, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "I'm up."**

**She blinked and looked up as she heard his chuckle, she froze as his red eyes peered down at her and she could feel her spark begin to race, "WHO ARE YOU!?"**

**He smirked and crossed his arms, an attempt to make himself even more powerful looking then what he already, "Foolish organic, I'm the almighty Starscream!" **

**She frowned and stood up, her hands upon her hips, "Did you just call me stupid?"**

**He blinked at the angry look upon her face, he didn't expect her to have such sass…he kinda liked it…**

**A smirk spread across his face as he picked her up by the waist, such a tiny creature…she continued to glare at him…such an attitude…**

"**What are you going to do with me, you Decepticon creep!" Her arms crossed as she waited for his answer, most likely it was going to be something across the lines of wanting her key, wanting to use her as a leverage over her friends or some other failing idea.**

**He just brought her closer to his optics, perhaps to get a better view of his new pet, she looked like she could break with the softest touch, her dark skin, smooth and supple…her bright blue optics seemed brighter then the usual Autobot slagheap…they were beautiful compared to anyone else's he ever seen before…and her crimson hair gave her a color that made her have an exotic air around her…**

**She watched as he seemed to examine her, his head tilted a little to the side and a strange grin seemed to be plastered upon his faceplate…it reminded her of the cat off of Alice in Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat she believed…**

**It sent a shiver down her spine as his gaze continued to stay on her…never had she ever had capturers look at her like the way he was…she could feel herself start to panic…**

**He could feel it too, her panic was starting to spread through out her small frame, he placed her back on the counter he had her on earlier. **

**No need for her to start panicking, she might try something that may result in him accidentally killing her and he didn't want that…he wanted to keep her as long as possible…**

**She backed up a little, now on the ground and not so up close to his face…she realized how small she really was…she took a deep breath…she couldn't be afraid, what would the others say if they saw the way she was acting?**

**She calmed herself down and glared at him once more, "You didn't answer my question before."**

**He tilted his head to the other side, obviously amused at how quickly she tried to be brave again, it was cute in the way she failed at it. **

**He just chuckled at her, "How about I let you figure that one out on your own, it'll make an interesting game for the both of us."**

**A worried look came across her face, she wasn't use to this, usually the bad guy would start on a power trip about their 'amazing and foolproof' plan…this guy was making the whole thing into a puzzle…it freaked her out!**

**She stared at him for a second and he just watched her, wandering what was going through her processor…she bolted to the side in an attempt to escape.**

**He blinked at her speed then placed his servo in front of her path, she turned quickly and headed the other way, he stopped her again…now inclosing both servos around her…**

**She closed her eyes as the darkness surrounded her as he picked her up in his servo made trap, she kept closed as he lifted on hand off of her…she didn't want to see what was coming next, she was sure it would be her death…**

**Instead she felt her face being gently lifted by one of his digits, she opened her eyes, he didn't have look on his face that suggested he was about to end her…instead…she saw curiosity…and perhaps something more…something she was sure she did NOT like…**

**Starscream let out a low chuckle, poor thing…she looked terrified…then again if he was her size and someone like him came and just picked him up out of nowhere, he might be having the same response as the tiny techno-organic.**

**But he supposed if he was her size…she wouldn't be where she was at the moment and he would be seeing exactly how flexible the little dancer really was…**

**He blinked…as a sudden thought came to his mind…here he was fantasizing about a his new toy and he didn't even know what to call her…**

**During these flying seconds, the young lady in his servos was looking nervously around…this guy was freaking her out beyond reason…**

"**Your name?" She blinked and looked back up at him, "What?" He grumbled, abit annoyed that he had to repeat himself, "What…is…your…name?"**

**She stared at him for a moment, as though trying to figure out his game in an early start, "Sari…"**

**He frowned, "Did I not say it slow enough for you to begin with?" She glared at him, "NO, my name is Sari, S-A-R-I, Sari!" **

**He blinked again, her spunk once more returning to her, he chuckled again as she continued to try to stare him down, "Well, my dear Sari, shall we begin this game already, I get bored quite easily and believe it or not even someone as gracious as I, does not have the patience to wait for you to start it."**

**Sari's glare flickered abit but she continued to hold it, "If we are playing the a game, what are the rules and what happens when it's over?"**

**He chuckled again, "I make up the rules as we go and this 'game'…you'll know when it's over."**

**Her glare finally broke as he let off one last laugh…a laugh she was sure would be at the end of their little play…**

**What you people think, I need some ideas on what to do with these two, so if you got anything you want to happen, throw it my way!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Dancer's Game**_

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 3: Games Tell The Future?

Author's note:

I don't own them…but can you just imagine if I did! There is no pacific point in the timeline where this takes place, it's just a story I came up with. I thought someone could use a little love, so here it is. Oh, and Sari is around the age after Transwarped…maybe older…like 16...17...however old you see her fit… Sexual Intentions Implied.

"Begin game." A certain yellow mech stared at the monitor, he had just got a new game that he was currently playing…though it was abit childish…he was bored and just picked up the first game he came to.

At the start of the game it showed a young girl twirling around in a castle as soft music played in the background, the girl reminded him of Sari…she didn't know it…but he had watched her dance before…he never understood why she hid from them when she did her peaceful ballet…she was beautiful in her dances…

He watched as the scene went to a battle field, beings that even Megatron himself would have a problem with, fought each other upon a bloodstained field, slinging blades into at one another, cutting deep into the flesh of a victim…

In the distance a human hero watches over the battle, he wears golden armor and he gave off a gallant glow…soon the hero's eyes advert to the opposite side of the battle…where a dark shadow in the shape of a human hung in the darkness…the soft music conflicting the scene on the screen…

The two beings were the main characters, each using the beasts in the field as weapons against each other. The golden hero begins a charge toward the dark leader, taking out his blade as he ran toward him…the dark being stood still never revealing his form…

The scene changes as soon as the two clash together, blades crossed in a struggle for power to the girl once more dancing in front of a stain glass window, she stops with her back to the window, her eyes open to reveal a lovely aqua blue color staring back at the player as the song begins to slow down…

The glass breaks behind her as a disfigured and reaches in, the camera zooms up on her face to show the shards of the colored glass fly around her, none of the pieces ever touching her delicate skin…and it the scene cuts off there…

Bumblebee stared at the screen for a second as though actually considering not playing the game…the images of the characters and the story line in it made him think of their own life.

A terrible being trying to rule the world, a young hero trying to fight for what he believes in and a beautiful girl that somehow got thrown into the mess…a ongoing game plot for years…but an all too real one for him.

He shifted abit in his seat, usually real life stories never turned out like the game stories, where the young hero saved the day and confessed to the girl who was equally in love with him.

He sighed and pressed the start button, as the game begin and all the characters began to come to light, he was replacing them with people he knew in real life…himself as the hero of course…

He played on, the story line hitting him harder and harder as it went along…the young girl turned out to be the key to finally ending the war that had plagued the lands for hundreds of years…she was the daughter of the king…a lady of higher meaning and purpose…a girl the hero fell madly in love with as the grew up together through the years.

But now she was gone and the fate of the world hung in the balance as the darkness was slowly taking over and many were falling at it's mercy…

Bumblebee blinked…and put the controller down…he couldn't finish the first part…where the hero was to find his love taken by the dark…where he had failed to protect the one that kept him fighting the war…the only reason why he fought…

He closed his optics and stood up, this was the reason why he preferred simple games like fighting games or racing games…the ones that reminded him of his own life…made him want to scream!

He sighed and leaned over and turn off the game, he couldn't go through with it, what if the story ended in the girl's death…what if he died before he could save her…or worse…what if she didn't love him back…

He shook his head, he need to stop putting himself in the main characters place…it was starting to eat at him about the whole thing.

The yellow mech just sighed, every time he saw a princess or a female character that was doomed to be taken or to be killed…it made him think of the girl he so desperately wanted to be the hero to.

But Sari would never see him more then a friend…not the charming prince or knight in golden armor…he would never be able to dance with her in her lonely ballets he so much watched her perform…

She would begin her light steps when she thought no one was looking or paying attention, she would usually do her dances in Prowl's room, gracefully jumping from the branches of the old bonsai tree. Prowl would be too busy in meditation to notice the fluent moves of the techno-organic that was dancing in his tree.

It was a exquisite sight too, if anyone ever saw it, usually he would pretend to be walking by and catch a peek of the ballet, long enough to watch her, short enough not to look suspicious about it.

It was like watching one those creatures he had read about in an earth story book, they were small with wings and danced around in flowers…fairies…yeah, that was the word!

A fairy…something that bought luck to someone who was able to catch one, something that was supposed to make dreams come true…but what if all you wanted was the fairy itself?

He shook his head, he need to stop thinking like that, he didn't live in the world of make believe…no matter how weird things got at times…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I'm really stuck now…I need a few ideas on how Bee here finds out Sari is missing…I also need some ideas on what Starscream and Sari are doing. So please, send in some reviews, love to hear from ya.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Dancer's Game**_

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 4: Waking Up To Nothing

Author's note:

I don't own them…if I did, you wouldn't be fan. Sexual Intentions Implied. A big thanks to those who reviewed my story, I love responses! Special Thanks to FreakWithAPen and KnucklesRedFury207.2, who gave me some great ideas for the story!

His once yellow armor coat was now gold as he headed down the long stone corridors of the palace, silence reigned the place as he journeyed to see her.

He could hear the music drifting from a closed room at the end of the hall, the sweet melody drawing him closer and closer as the feeling of anticipation filled him.

He slowly opens the chamber doors and peeks inside the closed off room, he saw her teacher standing near the door, his arms crossed and looking quite content.

He gently closed the door behind him and softly walked over to the older bot, he tried to keep his voice as quiet as possibly, "She's dancing again, Prowl?"

A faint smile gave a ghostly appearance, quickly going as it appeared on his face, "She loves it, who am I to stop her from doing it?"

The golden hero nodded and turned to watch the object of his affection perform once more…their eyes meeting as she took her last dance step…a smile; her gift to him as she stopped and headed toward him.

He could feel the warmth of her bliss hit him as she came closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Where have you been, I've been waiting for you?"

It didn't occur to him that she was actually big enough to accomplish the task of hugging him, nor did it occur to him that it would be impossible for such a thing to happen…

All that mattered was that she was there with him, in his arms away from the danger that the outside world held…

He couldn't help but smile down at her, he leaned down enough for their foreheads to touch, he could feel the heat from their faces and her eyes were drawing him in their deep blue…

"I was making the world better for you." She giggled at his statement and released herself from him, she turned to her instructor and bowed, "Can I cut class early today, I wish to be with Bumblebee today?"

Prowl frowned…but gave off a gentle smile afterwards and nodded, the young girl squealed and grabbed her hero's servo, "Let's go play."

He couldn't help but smile at her as they ran down the halls like they did when they were younger…she let go of his servo and ran ahead of him…

Her laughter could be heard through out the halls as he tried to catch up to her, like the faint echoes of a ghostly child's laughter …he started to panic when it seemed as though he had lost her…until he heard a giggle from around a corner…

He let out a sigh of relief and slowly rounded the corner…he stopped in his tracks as he came upon the new scene, she was dancing once more…her dress flowed around her as her steps gracefully glided over the stones, the light that shone through the stained windows reflected a multitude of beautiful colors upon her fleeting figure…it seemed eerily familiar…

Usually such a view would bring joy to someone in such an event…but not this time…the images finally hit him, he screamed out her name as she stopped in front of a window, her blue gaze opened to look at him as the hand returned through the glass to bring back his nightmare.

"SARI!!"

=======BB=======S=======SS=======

"SARI!!"

The scream itself returned the recharging bot back to the waking world as he jerked foreword, he glanced around, he sighed to himself and rubbed his optics, "It's fine Bumblebee…just a nightmare…you just need to really lay off the games for awhile."

He shook his head, the images still running through his processor…he needed to walk around abit, get his thoughts off of the nightmare that haunted his sleeping world…

As he traveled through the base's halls, it seemed like a different place as the dark had taken over the corridors of the residence, he hoped he didn't wake anyone up…

He sighed again and walked into the 'living room' area, deciding that he wouldn't be getting any rest soon; especially with the images that plagued his processor at the time; he sits down on the make-shift couch and turns on the TV.

He just flips through the channels, there was nothing on at that time at night but it was better then what he had been seeing…

He knew he shouldn't worry about it, shouldn't worry about his little techno-organic being taken away…she wouldn't let it happen…

He leaned back and let a small smile finally grace his faceplate, the thoughts and memories replacing the nightmares for the moment…

Her smile, her laugh, her beautiful eyes that always seemed to shine with affection whenever he looked into them…he knew he had fell for her from the beginning but when she upgraded…his spark had started skipping beats and he could feel himself finally reach the end of his fall…where he knew he was irreversible in love…

But he could never bring himself to tell her, he was afraid she would just laugh and believe he was just playing around…it seemed to just like her to do such a thing…

Yet somewhere in his spark…he believed she would be his one day…or at least he wished enough that it became a sliver of a desiring truth…

Perhaps he was so lost in his dreams of being with the girl that he was blind to reality of the whole situation, was it even possible for them to be together, did they even belong together…such questions do not run through the minds of those who are so delirious to the facts around them…

He sighed once more and flipped the channel to the news…and his whole world fell at the title of the main story… "Professor's Daughter Kidnapped, video of the abduction was captured by police cameras, this story after the break."

They say dreams are warning of what is to come, like a secret fortune that you are granted to watch by that of a higher meaning…the thing is…most wake up before the final end…

When it does make itself apparent to the viewer…it's usually to late…how can someone deal with knowing they could have stopped it all…and yet let it happen anyway…

The answer…they can't…

________________________________________________________________________

Not my best chapter, but I did my best with this writer's block! It sucks! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the story and don't worry the next chapter will be better!


	5. Chapter 5

_The Dancer's Game_

**By: MyNameIsJag**

**Chapter 5: All In Your Head**

**Author's note:**

**I don't own them…but can you just imagine if I did! There is no pacific point in the timeline where this takes place, it's just a story I came up with. I like the idea of a dark romance between SS and S…give me some ideas on what you guys think. Sexual Intentions Implied.**

**She hated it…the guys always told her she was to fragile, told her she would get herself in danger, told her she couldn't do the things she thought she could…and at the moment…they were right…**

**She leaned back against her makeshift cage that her captor had designed to make sure his little pet didn't escape, he seemed so thrilled when he placed her in it…like when the hunter displays his trophy for all to see…**

**There were no lights on, no movements, no sounds…it was nothing…the feeling of being alone was taking over and she could feel herself slowly start to fall to the darkness that surrounded her…**

**She hated being alone, it made her feel helpless…she wouldn't even mind if Starscream came back to play his mind games with her…at least she wouldn't be feeling so isolated…**

**Thinking of the demented Decepticon sent chills through out her small body, she could still feel his gaze upon her even though he had left her to rest in her new confinement…**

**Thoughts of what the dark being could possible want with her ran through her head…scenes from horror movies came to the surface and she started to make herself terrified of what could possibly happen to her…**

**She brought her knees up to her chest…dark thoughts in a place where fear grows strongly inside the abyss of one's mind brings out a dread that slowly takes over until the spirit finally breaks apart…leaving nothing but a shell…a doll…for the force behind the shadows to control…**

**She frowned to herself, she wouldn't let such a thing happen to her…she couldn't let it happen to her…she was stronger then that…or at least she believed she was…**

**Perhaps that was the game he was playing with her…to see how far he could push the small techno-organic until she finally broke into his will…if it was she wasn't going to let him win…she would not fall, she would not break!**

**She closed her eyes, exhaustion was taking over her but she couldn't bring herself to rest…she was too worried for that…what if he came back and she would be asleep and helpless…he could do anything to her!**

**Then again she already was pretty much helpless…she tried blasting her way through the cell she was held in…only to find she was too drained to create a strong enough discharge to even bend the mesh like metal around her…**

**Her body wanted rest…it was tired, drained…and she was famished…she opened her eyes and peered out into the darkness surrounding her…was she to live like this as long as her fragile life was kept in the hands of unstable robotic being?**

**Then again…she probably wouldn't live that long…not in the condition she was in now…perhaps peace would come with sleep…**

**Her body seemed to agree with the thought as she felt her last bit of strength finally give away to fatigue…and she ultimately gave up to slumber…in time for the figure of her nightmares to slowly creep back into the room…**

**He had nearly forgot that the poor thing needed to be fueled…but upon his arrival she had fell into rest…**

**Her small frame propped up against the cage wall like a limp doll, it made him frown at the fact she wasn't moving…he hoped she wasn't dead…that would be no fun for him.**

**But closer inspection revealed she was merely resting, it brought some relief to him, he could continue to play with his pet.**

**He smirked to himself, she would be fully recharged in the morning then he could truly start his way into her concentration, he would slowly break her down until she would be all too willing to obey his wishes…or so he hoped…**

**The idea of having the petite creature at his command was all too appealing, with the thoughts of that kind of power over someone brings out the worse in those who are consumed with that kind of influence…but he already was corrupt to begin with…**

**He sighed to himself and decided he would feed her in the morning, perhaps he could teach her some tricks…sure her spirit was strong at the moment…yet he was sure he would have her dancing her beautiful ballets at his command…and perhaps some performances of his own choosing…**

**He turned and left as he came…leaving her figure to the darkness…the same darkness that perhaps will break her…the darkness that may consume the spark of dancer that belonged to light…the darkness that shall win at the end of the game… **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**His abit creepy…just abit…**

**Thanks for reading, and please send in your reviews, they're a big help to contributing to this story. If you have an idea or if you want a pacific thing to happen, send it to me, I'll love to put it in. Thanks again! **

**Here's something for ya, I almost didn't post this story. I didn't think people would actually like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Dancer's Game**_

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 6: Dead To The World

Author's note:

I don't own them…but can you just imagine if I did! There is no pacific point in the timeline where this takes place, it's just a story I came up with. I wonder what will happen next! Sexual Intentions Implied. **Does contain a few inappropriate words, **sorry if you it upsets you. I let my lil sis read this…she told me I need Prozac…thanks sis, love you too.

She can't be gone, it's not possible…but the proof was there in front of him, replaying over and over until it was burned deeply into his subconscious…

The other's were watching the clip for the first time…but he didn't seem to notice them…he was off in a chasm, consumed in nightmare…everyone was moving around him…but yet he felt stuck in time…frozen forever in the moment of his unbearable dream come true…

He didn't come out of his shock until he heard someone calling out to him, "Bumblebee…Bumblebee…BUMBLEBEE!"

He blinked and slowly turned to the voice, Optimus was staring down at him like he had lost his processor, the bot just looked away back at the TV that once more showed the horrid ballet…

The others didn't say anything as he slowly stood up from the makeshift couch, he didn't bother to look at them…it wouldn't matter if he did or not…he would have seen right through them anyway…the world had gone dead in his optics…and so had he…

"I'm…going…to lie down…" His voice was soft and sounded distant…almost lifeless…but definitely hopeless…

His feet seemed to drag as he slowly walked off to his room, the others looked at each other unsure what to make of the situation…

Optimus looked over to Ratchet, surely he must have some clue on what to do…the veteran just shook his head…

The leader sighed to himself and turned to Prowl, "Anyway we can find her, track her or anything?"

The ninja bot seemed to consider the options for a few seconds, he shook his head, "No…since she's not fully Cybertronian she doesn't exactly give off a signal…or at least one we are able to track."

Silence reigned the room as the realization that she might be gone for good descended into their reality…

She was taken from them, a thief in the night had taken her away, the girl they considered theirs was stolen from right underneath them…

Distress, confusion, and blame were the emotions that smothered the room in it's fog, these few but strong feelings are the parents to darker emotions…like anger and hate.

Why wasn't she safe in her house or at home with them, why wasn't someone watching her, surely her father would have known she was out that late, why didn't he have security looking for her…why would she even be out that late, didn't she know what kind of people were out in those streets at that time, she should have been with them…did she not want to be around them anymore, did they do something to chase her away…

It didn't matter how many questions they had…it wouldn't get her back that way…what mattered was taking back what belonged to them…

Bumblebee…was already past that point…she didn't belong to Starscream, she didn't belong to the Professor, she didn't even belong to the Autobots…no, she belonged to him…she was his since the beginning and she would continue to be his…no fucking Decepticon was going to take her away.

The mech sat there on his berth without any of the lights on…no windows to let it in…the room was drowned in darkness…like that of the mech's spark…

He sat there, his servos laid resting on his knees and his head was hanging, his eyes stared blankly…even though it seemed like nothing was moving…his processor was racing…

Someone out there knows where that damn creep was…or had some idea where he could find him…

He raised his head and glared at the wall as though it had just done something to anger him, he had to find someone…anyone…to get her back…

If the young seraph was brought back to his waiting arms, would it erase the scars that now bore into his emotions…scars caused by a reality that was broken by a simple selfish act…an act that has somehow managed to break the sanity of one's processor…

Is it really love that brings one to do such a thing as to go so far into depths of an underground world just to bring back someone that has caused one to believe that they are theirs as though they are an object?

Perhaps he is like the very same mech that has caused the damage that is now driving him to the breaking point of reason…is it possible to be like the very person you resent…the very being that has stolen the world you have built up over time…or perhaps it's just all insanity…

The yellow mech stood up, a dark look over taking his features as he headed toward the door of his room…he was going to get her back…he wasn't going to be the hero at the end of a game, that lost the one person he loved because he was too busy playing by the rules and saving everyone else…he was going to make his own ending…even if it was against everything he was programmed to do…

Again the question is, is it really love that makes one lose grip of their own reality…or is it the lose of possession of someone that just gives the final push?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheesh, I made him abit crazy in this one! Fans of Bee, I apologize for making him…dark… I didn't mean to make him this crazed… Anyway, thanks for reading, please send in some reviews on the dark Bee persona…I don't know if I should keep him this way or what?


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Dancer's Game**_

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 7: Leave Me Be

Author's note:

It's a good thing I don't own TFA, so many things would have been so messed up. There is no pacific point in the timeline where this takes place, it's just a story I came up with. I wonder what will happen next! **Sexual Intentions Implied**. I'm not crazy…just a little off…

She sighed to herself and looked up at the menacing figure that stared down at her, he was treating her like a pet…sure he made sure to feed her, made sure she was clean; she shuddered at the memory of him washing her, she didn't want to remember that little event…and hoped he would just let her wash herself next time…

She frowned, she wasn't a wild animal for him to tame, and even if she was, she wouldn't let him get the best of her!

That's not what he thought, to him, she was a wild toy for him to play with…something to pass the time until he was sure he was able to take over as leader of the Decepticons…maybe he will still keep her then…like an exotic creature he could take with him…

But for the moment he would just keep himself occupied with playing with her, he watched her glare up at him…perhaps she was still angry over the whole bathing episode…wasn't his fault he was curious about certain functions of her body…

She was still naked before him in one of his servos, but she was trying to curl up so he couldn't get a good enough view of her, she was dripping all over…he used his thumb digit to wipe some of the water away from her face…so…soft…he was beginning to enjoy the texture…perhaps a little more then he should…

She growled at him and in an instant had her armor on, he wasn't going to get anymore of a show then he already had!

Starscream frowned at this action, she wasn't soft anymore and was now protected by her armor…not that would do her any good though, try as she might, she could never defeat him even if the good soul of Primus decided to take pity on her…

He was well aware of her little transformation skills, her moves, her weapons, all about her…he didn't just watch her…he became obsessed with her…he didn't just want to know everything about her…he **needed **to know…

His processor was like that of broken glass…images and reasoning would bounce off the shattered shards until it all became a twisted meaning far from what it was supposed to be…a simple rose would become that of a engulfing flame that was meant to tear apart the worlds…in simple words…he was mad…

So one would have to think of what a beautiful creature like the one he now possessed would come out to be in his processor…how could he see the pain and misery that he was causing her from the twisted images he would perceive…

She flinched as the digit that once was caressing her gently was turned to try to crush her, she struggled underneath the pressure, he sneered, "You do not transform unless I command it!" He wrapped his whole servo around her…she couldn't move, trapped in his grip…her breathing became ragged as he preceded to crush her into his submission…

She nodded as the darkness was slowly taking over her sight, welcoming her into a forever sleep, he smirked and released his grasp on her enough for her to breath, "Glad you see it my way."

She took deep breaths through her face guard…he didn't care if she died or not…she was just another toy to him…the realization finally hit her with full force…she could escape the others because they wanted her key or to use her in their gain…they needed her alive for that…but he…he didn't need her for anything but for amusement!

He could kill her now and just simple throw her lifeless shell away and continue with his day…not caring to wash away the blood that would stain his servos…

Sari swallowed the horrified scream that threatened to escape her…she would have to listen to him…just enough until ether he let his guard down and she would be able to escape or if one of the guys would come and save her…but how could they…she didn't even know where she was, how would they know?

He could sense her fear…and her will start to break…his sickened processor found joy in this, that he was beginning to crack her until she would be nothing more but his doll!

He opened his servo fully and let her sit in his palm, he glared down at her with a menacing smile, "Now that your listening, I was…exploring…your organic side and I want you to return to it before I really lose my temper."

She looked up at him…she had a choice…listen and try to escape later on…or die with no hope that she would ever be found…

She would listen…at least for now…she let her armor drop and returned to being naked in his mercy, he just smirked at her obedience…

He returned to stroking her gently…it seemed to have a hypnotic effect on him, the gentle brushing…his other servo came up to touch her…she flinched as the tip of one of his digits lifted her face…he stared at her…then let it roam further down to curve under her chest…he had done the same thing when bathing her and found there were places on a human that were most sensitive and easily made them scream…

She began to shake more…she didn't want this to happen…not again…the recent event played through her mind…he seemed so determine last time…she didn't want it again…

He rubbed her tenderly, he wanted to continue the recent discovers…he leaned in to her enough where she could feel his breath caress her uncovered body, his smirk had grew into a predatory grin, "Don't worry, Sari…I'll be more gentle this time…"

He loved how her screams would echo around his room…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for taking so long to put up the next chapter, my internet's been acting up so it might be awhile for the next one too.

I need some help on who should be the Con that rats out where S.S is to B.B. Any ideas, cause it would help a lot.

Also I was thinking, since I showed B.B's darker side…maybe I should show S.S's lighter side…or not, what do you think. I love all reviews! So please send yours!

A special thanks to my readers and those who keep up with the story, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Dancer's Game_

_**By: MyNameIsJag**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Is It Really Love…Or Possession?**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own TFA, I just spin my own little yarn to tell a story that shall break down the barriers of your mind…or because I get bored really quickly…either one will work. A big thanks to all my readers, it's nice to know I'm not the only insane one out there. **Warning: Contains Sexual Themes And Cursing.**

He growled, how fucking hard is it to find a giant flying Decepticon…seriously how can no-one notice StarScream!

Optimus had called him earlier, telling him to get back to the base, it wasn't safe for him to be searching alone…that they would look for her together…

He sneered at the thought, why would he do that, so one of the others would be the hero, so the whole situation would go like it usually does…with either Optimus or Prowl coming out on top, leaving him to watch his femme be taken into the arms of another, claiming to be her savior!

He wouldn't allow it, he had spent to much time making sure it would never happen…just to let one of them take what was his! Never, he would crush anyone who would try to take what he had built up!

What exactly had he built to have destroyed…is it love…perhaps obsession…is the world different through his optics…like that of the very bot he is desperately in search of?

Maybe it is us who are looking at it at the wrong angle…

She showed him attention he never had before…usually the one to be shut out or ignored…but she accepted him without question, loved him without doubt…he was the one always set up to fail…yet her eyes were always filled with admiration and the belief he could do no wrong…he was thought to be weak…she thought him to be great…for all what everyone believed him to be…her thoughts of him were of the highest…

For all he was…she loved him…or at least he believed she did…because of those beliefs…he refused to let her go…to let anyone else have her…not when he already decided she was his…

Perhaps he was more driven by fear of losing that feeling of affection she had for him…a fear that he may never have anyone show him so much as she has…a fear of being alone…a fear that many suffer…a fear that will always linger…

But what could he do…he had convinced himself so long ago that she must love him…he refused to believe it may be nothing more then a friendship…for the sake of his sanity he would not take that into fact…

He growled once more to himself in frustration, he was going nowhere at the moment, driving in circles around the city…he had started the search in the early hours of the day…now…the day was ending and he was to be left in the dark alone once more…

The thoughts of what that monster was possibly doing to his Sari began to creep into his processor as the night began to consume the world around him…and like the night…the thoughts were just as dark…

Thoughts of the beast touching her with it's disgusting oil stained claws…touching the innocent skin of a lovely creature such as his femme…it made his fuel tank twist inside of him with anger and hatred…

He glared up at the moon as though it was at fault for showing the demon the dancing angel within the dark…allowing the capture of his beloved…

Sighing, he closed his optics as he stood in the middle of an abandoned road…he could feel the gentle breeze flowing around him, lightly touching his metallic skin…he wondered if that's how his femmes hands felt like…gentle and caressing…

He could almost see her…twirling along the shadows like a forbidden dancer…laughter filling the air and her warm eyes landing on him with a smile upon her face…he could see her mouth move to form the words…'I love you.'

But that was just a daydream that quickly faded away as he opened his optics to the murky world around him…sighing once more…he returned his gaze to the moon and whispered a gentle promise… "I'll find you, Sari…"

It's been awhile since I posted up a chapter, sorry about that. Anyway, I was wondering how you guys like this chapter, I love getting reviews, so send them in! If you have an idea or would like to see something happen in the story, send it to me, it helps a lot when you do. Thanks for reading, the next chapter is soon to come! In fact here's a taste!

_She let her gaze fall upon Starscreams face, she couldn't believe he was capable of such a thing…that any bot of his kind was able to do what he had done…and finally…it hit her of what exactly he was doing…_

Hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Dancer's Game**_

_By: MyNameIsJag_

_**Chapter 9**_

**When Does Hate Become Love?**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own TFA, just the concept of this story… I'm planning on doing different couple stories, so if you got one send it in. A big thanks to all my readers, it's nice to know I'm not the only insane one out there. **Warning: Contains Sexual Themes And Cursing.**

**Authors note: Sorry about not posting lately, I had lost the chapters I had written…but no fears…I shall rewrite them! Better then what they were! Thank you for reading.**

Cold…that's all she felt…was cold…like the servos of her captor that devastate her body in his little exploration of her body…she shivered in the darkness of her cage…alone… Without savior…was this how she was to live her life from now on…a mere toy at the servos of a mad bot who's sense of reality was twisted in so many knots…

Slowly her once unbreakable will was falling apart at the torments of StarScream, she could see his unbearable smirk in her mind…processor…as she could feel the tears build up in her eyes…he was winning this game…a game that should have never began…

She should have listened to Optimus when he told her to that she should be more careful, she should have listened to Prowl to be wary of her surroundings, she would have never been captured…

The guys were her family, though she loved them dearly…they could be overprotective of her…a sweet and enduring gesture…but it did wear on her a little…she would give anything to be with them right now…to wake up and all of this to be a bad dream…a nightmare…

She would love to wake up right now and find herself in the arms of one of her brethrens…to find herself safe…

But that wasn't to be…she wasn't dreaming…this wasn't a terrible nightmare…this was reality…that was the hellish truth…

She leaned farther into her corner and sighed, she missed them, they were her brothers…each giving her something of themselves…taking her and teaching her…raising her like their own…

Perhaps since she saw them more like brothers…that she couldn't see that a certain mech's love reached farther then that of a brother…if she does not see him as her love…then how can he claim her as his?

Her eyes were starting to close with exhaustion…she hadn't been fed in a while…she couldn't really tell how long…being in such a place made her lose track of all time…

Sleep was about to take over, when she heard a familiar sound…she didn't bother to open her eyes to the horror that was StarScream…

A cold touch…gently lifted her supposedly sleeping body out of her imprisonment, her spark's rhythm quickly grew as she felt herself in the middle of his palm, his cold red optics going over her delicate frame once more…

"I know your awake, Sari…you better start responding," A cruel smirk rose across his face as he felt her twitch, her eyelids closing tighter, "You must have enjoyed the last time, since your being so stubborn…do you want a repeat?"

Her blue eyes snapped opened at his words and she weakly lifted herself up on her elbows, her head turning to met the crimson of his optics, her voice now longer held it's stern edge as she spoke, but now was more then a gentle whisper, "No…"

He looked over her…she was indeed fragile…he needed to be more careful next time he decided to play with his pet…he didn't want to break her too much…

She looked tired…worn…it just made him…happy…to see he was finally breaking her…he tilted his head and smiled at her, she just shivered from his stares…

Waiting…that all she could do…was wait for him to make his next devastating move…instead…he just placed her back down on his table. She blinked up at him as he turned his back to her for a moment, apparently not afraid of her running off…then again even if she did, she wouldn't have enough energy to get very far.

She watched him carefully as he seemed to be busy with something on another table, he looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't trying to escape. She seemed so weak now, then again he hadn't been taking care of her…and if he was going to keep her, he needed to tend to her needs…right?

He hated the thought of being forced to take…care…of something but if he was to enjoy the benefits of keeping her, she needed to be healthy. How can he get her to dance on his command, to obey him…and possibly to become his as much as he wanted her to be, if she was too weak to stand?

He turned back to her and tilted his head, staring intently at her, his thoughts bouncing of the shattered pieces of glass that was scattered around his processor, skewing rational thinking.

She could feel the intensity of StarScream's gaze, a slight fear ran through her at the possibilities of what he could possibly be planning for her. Perhaps he was finally planning on getting rid of her, maybe he thought she was to much trouble for him and his needs for her had run to nothing.

Her liquid blue optics widened as she watched him lift up his servos and enclose it around her, her small frame weighed near to nothing in his servos. She shivered in the dark enclosed palm, he was taking her somewhere…maybe he was going to let her go…but the thought quickly fade at the memories of earlier…he would never let her go…why would he let her go…

She prepared herself for the worst outcome that this monster could bring to her, death being the best outcome she could suffer… The servo of her capture opened up to reveal…the night sky…she blinked confusingly at the sight, as though she had never seen it before. She felt him tilt his servo and plop her on the ground, she looked up at him, he was crouching down, she stood up…a bit shaky at first from the lack of feelings of her legs. She looked around, the sounds of the night calling her out into it's comforting darkness. "You try to run, I'll break your leg." She looked back at him, nothing but red optics peered down at her, no emotions, no thoughts of consciousness, nothing but empty, soulless, crimson optics. She shivered from the gaze, she turned around and started to adventure around, glad to get some exercise. He tilted his head to watch her, she had stopped to look up at a large eyed bird, he blinked as it's head did a full turn and it asked who…he didn't like it…but she was being content by watching it…so he'll just squish it when she looked away.

Sari stopped as she heard water flowing, "Is there a waterfall around here?" She looked back at him, he was ignoring her to stare at a owl. It looked kinda of funny, a giant metal robot having a staring contest with a nocturnal bird with oversized eyes. She couldn't help herself, she let out a giggle…he had turned toward her with a frown, "This creature…is very disturbing…" He turned back to the owl, she watched him stick a digit out and attempt to poke the bird but jerked back as it screeched at him and attacked his servo. He went wide eyed and attempted to swat the owl, amazingly not hitting it as it flew in crazed directions, "Stupid demon bird, shoo!" He growled as it flew off, who knew this tiny planet had such creepy flying organics. He heard a snicker and he turned toward the sound to find Sari covering her mouth laughing at him. He snorted and turned away, abit embarrassed from his actions, he looked back down as he heard her take a few steps away. She seemed to be looking for something, she had asked him a question as he was dealing with the flying beast. "What are you looking for?" She turned toward him, "I swear I hear a waterfall."

He gave her a questioning look, what was so fascinating about running water…it's just water… She was really interested in it though, so he stood up to help her find it, his eyes searching through the woods to finally lock on where the sounds where coming from. "It's over there." She looked up at him to see him pointing off the direction, she followed the way he was pointing. Starscream watched her carefully then followed close behind her, soon they were to the waterfall. Her blue eyes widened with excitement as she rushed over to it, he plopped down on the ground, continuing to watch her. She bent over to look into the water, she could see fish swimming in the light of the moon. She smiled and placed one of her hands in the cool water, somehow it made her more relaxed and the thoughts that were in her mind from earlier disappear into the ripples of the water. He watched her through half closed optics, the sound of the falling liquid created a comforting, almost sleep inducing sound. He was nearly about to fall over from going into recharge, but a quite humming alerted him to sit up straight. It was coming from his little dancer, she had laid down in the plush overgrown grass on her stomach, she held her head in one of her palms and her other hand was dancing across the top of the water. A slow song like hum came from her, nearly putting her, and almost him, to sleep. He stood up slowly and looked up toward the night sky, the feeling of being lost came over him as he stared up at the stars. The small lights seemed to be mocking him, as though knowing he was a lost soul, never to find home, never to find comfort…just to remain wondering through the galaxies…trying to find a reason to exist…anything to keep him alive…to fill the void that once was his spark…

Sari turned to the sound of a sigh, she blinked as she saw Starscream looking up into the sky…and for once…she saw emotion… "Starscream," his optics returned to gaze at her…but she didn't feel the chill she usually did from, "Are you ok?" He turned away without a word back to the fading night sky, the sun rising in the distance to block the beauty of the galaxies. He turned back to her and laid his servo next to her, "It's time to go." She looked at his servo and sighed, she could try to run…but she knew she couldn't get far…she would have to go with him if she wished to live long enough to see the others…all she could do was hope that they could find her… She climbed upon his servo, it was better not to fight him, she could feel his digits close more softly around her this time. He lifted her up more gently then normal, he could tell she was getting more drained of energy…but he couldn't risk losing her in the city… He opened his servo closer to his face, those shocking blue eyes stared up at him, waiting on his next move, "You will stay at the base as I go get you some fuel." She blinked up at him and nodded, he smirked, "Good, I will allow you to venture around my berth room, but if you even dare to escape or contact help…not only will I make sure you never be able to do it…I'll drag the shells of your loved ones to the base so you can watch me burn their pathetic asses to the worthless pieces of slags they are." Her eyes widened and all she could was nod, anyone else she would call bluff on…but him…he was crazy enough to do it without a second thought and enjoy it all… He smirked, "Good." He could feel her slowly come to his willing, if he could break her…make her love him…he might be able to fill in the empty holes he had within him… Cause really…that's all he wanted from her…


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Dancer's Game**_

_By: MyNameIsJag_

_**Chapter 10**_

**His Possession**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own TFA, just the concept of this story… I'm planning on doing different couple stories, so if you got one send it in. A big thanks to all my readers, it's nice to know I'm not the only insane one out there. **Warning: Contains Sexual Themes And Cursing.**

**Authors note: Sorry about not posting lately, I had lost the chapters I had written…but no fears…I shall rewrite them! Better then what they were! Thank you for reading.**

The beautiful colors of the sun rise brought no comfort or joy to the yellow speeder as his search finally began to drain him of energy. His efforts failed him, for it seemed his angel was now gone, she had disappeared along with the fading darkness…lost, to never be found…

He had searched everywhere for her, looking back to the very spot where his love was taken from…to find nothing that would aid him in his search, he could feel the shadows mocking his efforts, vowing to never telling him the secrets and truths they held with in them as they too faded away…

His optics, now dimmed with the onslaught of recharge, focused on the dancing colors of the sky, black mingled with a purple haze that faded into the odd coloring of that mocked his love's style, all before ending in blue…a strange resemblance of the current situation that was at hand… He sighed and turned back…perhaps the others have gotten further then he has…though he didn't want to share the honor of being the one to first find her and save her…but he needed something to back hope of finding her… Any sign would bring back the once happy mech's spirit, but it seemed that Primus wasn't on his side at the moment… Why would it seem that when things seem to be going right for him, that the universe turned it's back against him…was it in hopes of making him stronger…in hopes that it would make him worthy enough of the girls undying love… If so, he would stand up to the challenge and he will bring her back along with winning her affection so that no other would be able to ever steal her spark from him…he would make sure of it!

Why wouldn't she want to be with him, they practically did everything together, they were perfectly in sync with each other's thoughts and movements…there was no way she hadn't noticed it by now, he surely did!

It was hard to ignore the laughter that was so perfectly in harmony, that the others would stare at them in disbelief of how close the two really were, he knew her likes, her dislikes, what made her laugh, what made her sad…what she hated…and what she loved…she loved him…he was sure of it…why else would she stay around him more then the others…

This little thought completely ignored the fact that the others were usually busy or because he wouldn't let the small femme out of his reach whenever she was at the base. Being so…'protective'…of her, left her with no option but to stay with him, no matter how much the others wanted her around them privately, like Prowl with some training routines, Bumblebee would be there watching like a hawk…or like a stalker…depending on whose point of view it was…

Reason being it had started to concern the others about his actions, a few suggestions of separating the two had been thrown around…but the concern over how the little scout would take it had suggested to them that it would result in more damage then good. So they allowed his descent into his maddening world, for in fear of hurting their comrade…believing when the time came, Sari would either accept his offer or gently decline. Like good friends, they believed that was the best direction…not aware how…obsessed the yellow racer was…or how much he would refuse to let her say no to him… Of course one could blame the whole thing on the situation at hand as a typical occurrence in most games, but perhaps it was something more to it…something everyone was missing…

"Bumblebee," the voice in his audio receptors, snapped him from his delusions of holding and protecting the girl he often dreamed about, "What?" Not in the exact mood to be polite, his tone didn't have it's normal happiness to it, "I'm trying to find Sari and it seems like I'm the only one that's actually doing anything about it." If only they could see his face, his thoughts were now focused on that statement…did they not want to help him find Sari…did they think she was better off with some nutcase then him…if not…why weren't they helping him? "Bumblebee," Prime, of course it's Prime, no one else would use such a gentle tone with him after saying that, "Come back to the base, it's no good running off and searching if you have no idea what to do…Prowl believes he can help us…but I don't like it." He shifted, Prowl was helping…Prowl never helped him…he must be doing this for his own reasons, "So what does Prowl have planned?" A sigh, not a good sign, "He got…help…someone who can help us track her down." He paused, there was someone that could actually track her down…someone who could find her…that can't be right, "Who?" More silence, "…Lockdown…"

Yep…I brought in Lockdown…why…cause I think his badass that's why. Please review and hints or suggestions are always welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Dancer's Game**_

_By: MyNameIsJag_

_**Chapter 11**_

**Freedom Is A Fantasy**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own TFA, just the concept of this story… I'm planning on doing different couple stories, so if you got one send it in. A big thanks to all my readers, it's nice to know I'm not the only insane one out there. **Warning: Contains Sexual Themes And Cursing.**

**A Special thanks to all who have reviewed: **9aza (who's review I love), botgal, TheGirlInTheMentalHospital (I have read your fic Dark Whispers and loved it, for those who like SxSS, please read this story on Deviant), 27's Fury (Has reviewed the most and for that I love you), Child of the Gypsies, whiteflower122. All mentioned are from reviews from Chapter 5 and up. Thank you all.

She felt better to say the least, he had gave her what she needed to refuel and had let her cleanse herself off without him being in attendance. But he made sure she wasn't to far from him, she knew that he wouldn't give her the opportunity to really be alone…much like a shadow, even if you can't see it…doesn't meant it isn't there… At the moment she was lying on his chassis, one of his large servos in place to keep her from falling(escaping), as he went into recharge, like a doll to a child… She could hear the faint humming from his shell but because he didn't contain a spark anymore, the warmth she had felt before like with the others was not there. Just…empty…he was more of a drone with a higher intelligence then he was a being anymore…no wonder he seemed so lost…she felt abit of sadness for him before remembering his earlier moods. He seemed to get a sick pleasure from seeing someone else in pain, drinking in the fear that radiated off the poor being that he as tormenting…but then again maybe that's all he had known. Her gaze went to what she could see of his face, just barely enough to see pass her metal cage, she could see the somewhat peaceful look that now graced his face. The gentle whirring and the occasional snaps of something random somehow reassured her that for the moment she was safe. A deep breath left him and she could feel the air he pushed out of his mouth pass by her, heated from his internal works and slightly tickled her skin. It wasn't bad, kinda like being blown by a hair dryer on the lowest setting, just enough to heat up the skin for a second before fading, she didn't mind it.

She blinked as he seemed to stir, an angry look flashing for a second on his features…or was it pain…it was hard for her to tell… It didn't matter, he was in distress and that was enough for her, she hated it when someone near her was in any kind of pain, she felt as though she had to fix the problem…make them better. It could be her own conscious telling her to do such things…or it could have been the influence of the AllSpark trying to heal one of it's creations…either one was good enough for her. Well, usually it would be if it wasn't for what had been happening to her lately from the very creature she was contemplating on helping…he let out a whimper and she bit her bottom lip…it ached to see someone in pain… Laying her head back down on the warmed metal, she allowed herself to let out a little hum from a song she used to listen to when she was younger when she couldn't get to sleep. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to drift off into her memories as she continued to hum her little tune. She remembered being alone in her room, no one there but her robotic puppy and the tutor bot…her dad gone to some business meeting or barricaded himself into his lab working on some project. If it wasn't for the guys and the AllSpark she would continue to be alone…she still felt the pings of that pain whenever they left her at the base, saying just because she's more 'mature' and can fight now doesn't mean she couldn't get hurt. She hated being told there was nothing she could do to help, it left her feeling helpless…worthless…alone…

Is that how Starscream felt…no wonder he was the way he was, finding the Autobots had spared her from being totally imprisoned in those emotions…but he was trapped there and to throw in the Megatron treated him…anyone would be in his state of mind sooner or later…grapping at the ounce of light…desperately trying to make things better in a failed effort to make it seem as though life wasn't so bad… What would have happened if she was left to grow up normally with her 'family'…would she have been driven to the brink of madness as well…unable to tell the difference between good and bad…alone and trapped in a never ending spiral of despair…she shivered at the thought…Primus…was everything she had thought of the seeker wrong…

Feeling the body move beneath her, she quickly opened her eyes to see him peering down at her through his digits, "Starscream?" He tilted his helm at his name, as though he never heard the word before…or maybe he just never heard his name said with concern for him… "You were making sounds…" She blinked then realized he was talking about her humming, "Yeah…I couldn't go to sleep so…I was entertaining myself…" There was no way she was going to tell him that she was doing it because she was concerned for his well being. He just stared at her and she felt as though he was trying to see into her…as to find the truth to her words, finally he tilted his helm the other way, "You shivered…but my scans tell me you are warm," his optics narrowed, "if you are downloaded with a virus, I will have no choice but to get rid of you." Sari could feel her body tense up at the words, could she even become infected with some kind of computer virus…and was it really that simple just to rid her instead of letting her go to a doctor or better yet to Ratchet and home. "No…I was just thinking of when I was younger…" His expression changed into something of a confused child, if it wasn't for his threats and quick changing moods, she would have laughed. "Tell me?", that was unexpected…he actually wanted to know something about her…probably just playing with her.

Sighing, she just closed her eyes and laid her head back down, "If you must know, I was thinking about how alone I was…my dad was always working, I haven't met the Autobots yet and my two and only friends were robotic drones…I was just thinking what would have happened if I never met the guys…" Opening her eyes, she peered up at him once more, he seemed to be taking her words in carefully, then nodding he replied, "You shouldn't think of profane thoughts such as those, they don't matter…those memories are the past. You now have me, the most powerful and immortal Starscream, for company. And since you are practically a part of the AllSpark, I expect you to last as long as I do." She frowned at him, "Do you really expect that, me to give up and just follow you around like a puppy, for the guys to give up on me! And there's no telling what could happen to me as I age, I am still part organic, that part ties to me earth and everyone I care about…it is what made me who I am…just because I now have abilities and can transform…doesn't mean I would leave my home. That part of me effects me still, no matter how much of the AllSpark changed me…I'm still part human, that part gives me the freedom that no cybertronian has!" He couldn't help but smirk at her, she was so defiant, to actually believe all that nonsense…it was going to be harder for her to accept she was now his…but he enjoyed breaking down beings psyche anyway…but he did wonder one thing, "What freedom do you have that others don't?" She glared up at him, "This war…this never ending blood shed…it's not part of earth…and being human…gives the choice of deciding if I want to be part of the battle…I have a choice if I want to help or not!"

She watched him…for a second he did nothing…then he burst into a cruel laughter, "If not for your ballet, I would keep you around just for the entertainment value!" He's face became serious as he picked her up to bring her closer, "You have as much choice as I do…other squishies have the freedom…you don't…that gift was taken as soon as those Autobot's landed…you are part of this bloody play and not as a support actor ether…your in with the main roles!" He chuckled as she shivered in his servo, "But I wouldn't get to concern about the war or being lonely if I was you…you belong to me now and I'm never going to let you be alone…and as long as your part cybertronian…battle is now your life." He placed her back down on his chest, closing his digits around her more tightly, she couldn't see any more and nothing but darkness hung around her, his voice still reached her though, "Sleep tight Sari, I'm here now…and I'll never leave you…" His laughter mocked her as she curled into a tight ball…everything she thought she had a choice in, the freedoms believed she had…she didn't…even if she wasn't captured by Starscream…she was now part of the killing machine known as war…and for once…she wished she could be alone…so the monster couldn't hear her crying…

Well...that was not what I was going for...but hoped you liked it anyway. Remember reviews and suggestions are loved! Who likes slash! Was thinking on doing a one sided Lockdown/Prowl, cause bounty hunter totally got it in for the ninja! Or I was going to do it more of a brotherly thing...but not quite sure...also would like some suggestions on what ya'll think is running through the others proccessors while all this is going on! Remeber to REVIEW!


End file.
